


Im With The Drummer

by PayneInTheButt



Category: One Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PayneInTheButt/pseuds/PayneInTheButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose realizes who the guy at the coffee shop actually is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Im With The Drummer

I went home, coffee dripping and staining down my purple dress. I was still thinking about that creepo who offered to let me meet harry styles... i see enough of that guy! Just as i changed, the doorbell rang. Harry shouted " ITS MY MATES!" i sighed, then walked down the stairs.  
I saw a blonde guy who was running around, asking something about food, a black haired guy with lots of tattoos asking for a mirror, a guy with a shaved head following around the blonde guy and picking up things that Blondie dropped, a guy whom when he saw harry tackled him to the ground yelling "Hazza!". Then i saw a guy who had caramel eyes and staright brown hair. He looked familiar.... then i got it. he was the guy at the coffee shop. Mr Creepo


End file.
